Kyoya one-shot: Mermaid
by TheMountainandTheVolcano
Summary: Kyoya takes you to his beach house


You were so excited! Your boyfriend had brought you to his families private beach. It was just the two of you for a whole week. Your boyfriend was none other than Kyoya Ootori. The fact that he even looked at a "commoner" like you was beyond you. You would even wear the stupid uniform! You had gotten into Ouran High School the same year he moved up. You were an honors student like Haruhi, whom you were good friends with along with the rest of the Host Club, and you didn't put up with any crap. What caught Kyoya's eye was when he saw you in action.  
He had been walking to the Host Club when he saw you being followed by a senior boy. You turned and told him to leave you alone. Then, when you turned away, the boy reached out and grabbed your jean-clad butt. You whipped around and told him to back off if he wanted to remain in good health.  
With that, the boy laughed and slammed you against the wall. Kyoya started to walk over there when he heard you say "You asked for it." and crack your neck. You reared back and slammed you head into his, causing him to let you go. You then dropped down and swept your leg out in a wide circle, knocking his feet out from under him. Then you flipped him over, grabbed his arm and pinned him to the ground with his arm twisted behind his back.  
"I warned you, now get out of my sight before I castrate you with one kick."  
As the boy ran off Kyoya walked up and offered to vouch for you should the senior cause any more problems. You thanked him and the two of you hit it off.  
Now your at the beach, waiting for him to come back out. You leaned over, looking at all the sea-life in a tide pool when someone gave your butt a light smack. You whipped around, getting ready to put the hurt on whoever was messing with you, when you saw Kyoya standing there laughing with his hands raised.  
"You jerk!" you said, laughing.  
"Oh please, you know that was funny." Kyoya said through his laughter.  
You smiled, this was the Kyoya you fell in love with, not his Host Club facade. While he was laughing, you grabbed a bunch of seaweed and threw it on his head. He stopped laughing and looked shocked. you laughed and ran to the ocean where you dived in. You had goggles on and when you opened your eyes,you could see the reef through the clear water. You've always been able to hold your breath for long periods of time. When you're in the water it is like you're a different person, a mermaid. You swam to the reef, looking at the coral and chasing the fish.  
Looking up, you saw a dolphin swimming around you. As you reached your hand out, it came up and nuzzled it. You carefully ran your hand down to it's dorsal fin. When it didn't shy away, you held on and it pulled you around. It started pulling you back up to the surface and you both took a breath before you went back down. You noticed Kyoya in the water too, watching you with the dolphin. You slightly pulled the dolphin in that direction and it got the message. It started swimming over to him. He was just under the surface and when you and the dolphin reached him, you separated and started playfully circling him. When you finished, you looked at the dolphin, who nuzzled you face then swam off again. You and Kyoya swam back to the shallows,then got out and went back to his beach house.  
You were standing on his back porch, looking at the ocean after having put a cover-skirt on over your bikini. You felt arms wrap around your waist and start drawing little patterns on you exposed stomach. Kyoya put his chin on your shoulder and you turned your head to look at him. He was looking at the ocean too, then said,  
"The way animals just flock to you is amazing, and the way you look in the water. You would be the most perfect mermaid."  
You blushed, "Thanks." and kissed his cheek, then looked back at the water. "I always wanted to live a fantasy life, and not as a princess. I wanted to be someone that fought for what was right and lived a life full of adventure. Like a vigilante."  
Kyoya was quiet for a minute, "Well I'm glad you were born in this life, otherwise I wouldn't have you." He kissed your neck.  
"That's true." you said as you turned in his grasp, noticing he had just pulled a button up shirt on, without buttoning it up. You wrapped your arms around his neck and threaded your fingers through his hair, tugging occasionally. With a light groan, his lips descended onto yours. His firm lips molded with your soft ones, kissing you fiercely. He slowly started backing you up into the bedroom that connected to the porch. Your legs hit the edge of the bed and you fell back onto the bed. When your back hit the fluffy bed, Kyoya crawled up the bed onto you, his exposed torso warm against yours.  
"Ah ah ah! Not so fast 'cool type'. Remember this?" You held up your hand that had your purity ring on it.  
"Yeah, yeah. I know." He rolled his eyes and slammed his hot mouth onto yours, forcing his tongue in. His slippery appendage explored your mouth thoroughly, as it had many times before, then coaxed your own to play. You fought valiantly, but he won the battle for dominance. Exhausted, you gave up and he pulled away to nip at your neck. He went straight for your soft spot, having memorized where it was after years of practice. You moaned as he left his mark, then kissed back up to your mouth. When he kissed you again, it was sweet and full of love. He tapered off the kiss with a few quick pecks.  
After gazing into his eyes with nothing but love, you whispered, "I'm gonna go get ready for bed." With that, you went to change into your pajamas.  
When you came back, Kyoya was standing by the window. You came up behind him and wrapped your arms around his middle, smoothing them over his abs. He pulled your hands away and turned to face you. "(f/n) (l/n), we've been dating for a while and I have never been happier then when I have been with you. I never want to leave you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He dropped down an one knee with a little velvet box in one hand and you gasped, your hands flying to your mouth. "Will you marry me?" You nodded vigorously, tears threatening to spill over. He slipped the simple sapphire and pearl ring on your finger, the very same ring you had said that you loved years ago.  
You looked at it, "You remembered!"  
"How could I forget that my mermaid wanted a ring of the deep?" You kissed him passionately. "Soon you won't need that dang purity ring." He muttered against your lips. You laughed, then climbed into bed. Kyoya followed your example and pulled you to where you were safely trapped in his arms.  
Looking up into his eyes you said, "I love you."  
He kissed you deeply, tangling his tongue with yours in an intricate dance of love. You both pulled away and as you laid your head against his chest and drifted off to sleep, you heard him whisper "I love you too."


End file.
